1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging for consumer products and more specifically to a display package for animated talking timepieces which includes means to actuate the timepiece and incorporate anti-theft features.
2. Description of Related Art
Display packaging for consumer products is an important part of the merchandizing of such products, particularly when the products incorporate features which are visually attractive to the purchaser. In particular, the timepieces and other items which display unique and attractive design characteristics are advantageously displayed in a way which allows the purchaser to readily see such features and, therefore, be able to choose the features without removing each item from its packaging in order to inspect and assess its attractiveness. Many timepieces, particularly those which are of higher quality level, are displayed outside of any packaging but within secured cases in order to prevent shop lifting and make other attempts at theft difficult. Less expensive timepieces may be displayed in a display package which allows visual inspection of the watch but does not allow for the handling and manipulation of the watch until removed from the package.
Larger and more elaborate timepieces are generally displayed without packaging, although some may be displayed in packages with a clear front to allow visual inspection of the design features. Items displayed in this way typically would include lower priced novelty clocks and alarm clocks of the type that would be placed on a chair or nightstand. If the novelty item which may or may not incorporate a clock has certain prominent features, for example, the bust or body shape of a cartoon character or the like, the packaging may also include means to retain the figure, also allowing the display of the item through transparent parts of the packaging.
The creation of new types of animated talking timepieces has created a challenge which is unmet by packaging concepts presently on the market. Such timepieces incorporate in a single wrist worn or desk top figure a timepiece which both talks and moves the mouth or other appendage in response to a physical actuation of a switch or switches on the timepiece. Thus, it is important that such a timepiece be included in packaging which allows these important features, which include the sound associated with the voice simulation and the actuation of the mouth or other appendage in response to actuation of the switches by the perspective purchaser, to be viewed or observed. Due to the popularity of such items and the ease with which they may be stolen, it is also important that these features be present in a packaging concept which includes means to prevent damage to the watch or timepiece if it is dropped or crushed against other items, and which includes theft deterrent features to prevent, to the extent possible, the theft of the timepiece. The present invention addresses and provides a solution to all of these problems.